


Stagnation and Movement

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing Karone was the one thing that Andros couldn’t handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stagnation and Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.  
> A/N: Written for the angst_bingo prompt: fever. Warning character death, Karone.

Moving, Andros decided, was the last thing he was ever going to do. He was going to lay there in his bed for as long as it took the pain to go away. All he could see was her face, all he could do was realize that he’d lost her.

Ethiaerian fever was only fatal in a rare few. How had Karone been one of those few?

He’d lost her when he was very young and then he’d watched her loss slowly tear his family apart over the next few years until he had lost both his parents. He lost what few friends he’d made after. He’d gained and lost teammates. Then after he’d learned how to let people in again he’d found her, the one person he’d been missing for years.

How was he just supposed to let her go? How was he supposed to keep going when she was gone?

The last time he’d felt a loss so deep was right after he’d lost his teammates, when Zhane was the only one left and was then going down in a shower of sparks in front of him. He hadn’t let go of hope for two years.

This time there was no last minutes save, no ability to cling to life. Karone was just gone.

He was never getting out of his bed again.

The only problem with his plan was he had friends now, friends who weren’t going to let him languish in his misery.

Carlos hovered over him, looking as lost as he felt. He closed his eyes and let Carlos’ soothing words wash over without taking in the meaning.

Zhane crawled into bed behind him and began running a hand through his hair, forced Andros to listen to lies about how he would move past this.

Cassie sat there holding his hand as she cried.

Ashley crawled into bed facing him and whispered words of comfort that meant nothing to him. It was in the moment he decided he didn’t deserve her and need to make her leave him alone.

TJ forced him to eat. He’d refused, but then TJ made it obvious that if Andros didn’t eat on his own than he would be fed and Andros gave in.

Andros is started when his thoughts turned from his sister to the friendships he’s found in a new team. He lost his last team. He watched all of them except Zhane die. He just lost his sister and now all he can think about is that eventually he’ll lose them too. Why is it that everyone he loves dies? Doesn’t he deserve friendship? Love?

Andros decided that it’s obvious he can’t have happiness and that he’ll only lose his friends if he stays. It’s at that moment that he realized he had to move. He packed a bag and took his cloak. He left his morpher, it was his only goodbye. He stared at the ship that could never be home because DECA wasn’t there.

He snuck away determined to avoid visiting his sister’s grave. They would expect that. He also wasn’t sure that he would be able to take the way her grave must be decimated, not everyone took her time as a ranger as redemption for the things she had done as Astronema. Instead he remembered the good time he’d shared with her as he tried not to think of her in her last few days when the fever had stripped her down, made her vulnerable and weak. He tried not to remember the moment they realized they weren’t going to be able to save her.

He booked passage to the Mercurian system. He’d heard rumors for months now about Fearcats being on the rise. He wondered how many people he could save, how many monsters he could take down without a morpher. If he kept moving, Andros told himself, then he wouldn’t have to think about the pain.


End file.
